A little bit of love
by Julishuley
Summary: Un pequeño mordisco de amor.............


Hola, holita, este es el segundo fic de Digimon que bajo hoy, y realmente el primero que comence a escribir ( por orden cronologico ).

No puedo contaros mucho de la historia, porque de momento ni yo misma se como va a continuar.

Quiero dedicarle este fic a una gran amiga mía; María Salud, esto es para tí. Te acuerdas que siempre te hablo de las veces que he metido la pata, las veces que me he caido, las veces que me he golpeado, y tu siempre dices que te lo pierdes todo, pues eso, no te pierdas las caidas, golpes y meteduras de pata de este fic. Te quiero mucho, pero eso ya lo sabes, y en este caso tu has sido mi musa particular, así que este fic va por tí mi ''nena perve come bomberos'' jajajajaja ¿lo captas?

Y también se lo vuelvo a dedicar a Yami no deshite en compensación por no poder leer las actualizaciones de mis fics originales, y porque para una vez que escribo un fic donde no habra ni pizca de dragedia; creo que debe de ser de las primeras en leerlo.

Disclaimer; blablablablabla; ningún personaje de Digimon me pertenece ( que rabia )

Advertencia; ok, como notareis a partir del siguiente capitulo, he cambiado varios aspectos de las personalidades, y de las relaciones, tanto de amistad como familiares, que tienen algunos de los personajes. Este cambio obedece a las intenciones del fic.

Ok, una vez aclarado todo, a disfrutar leyendo

PS; casí se me olvida, no todos los capis tienen la misma longitud, estan contados en primera persona, y son varios personajes los que lo cuentan, así que fijaos muy bien en las voces que hablan.

**Capitulo Primero: Chico, joven, soltero enamorado de...su mejor amigo/ El Diluvio**

**TAKERU**

Es como cuando te pillan contando una mentira ¿vale? Primero desvias la vista terriblemente avergonzado, después comienzas a notar como empiezan a arderte las orejas, parte del cuello y las mejillas, por ultimo, y a pesar de la verguenza, sientes un gran alivio, porque te han pillado, no tienes que seguir mintiendo.

Pues yo me senti igual cuando Yamato, mi hermano mayor, me pillo leyendo aquello.

Tampoco era tan grave, tan sólo era una de esas revistas para chicas que Kari se había dejado sin querer en mi casa. Ahí no hay nada raro. Era simple y llanamente curiosidad por saber que es eso tan interesante que viene en esas revistas. Eso que hace que las chicas las lean con deleite, esbozen sonrisas picaras, y muchas veces jijoteando las comenten entre ellas.

También había sido casualidad ( o quizas la providencia ) lo que hizo que abriera la revista justo por el ''consultorio'' ''sentimental'', donde un montón de afligidas adolescentes no paraban de desahogarse contando supuestos ''problemones''.

Ejemplo A: Fulanito me pidio salir el otro día ¿que hago? ¿No se si me gusta? ¿no se que hacer?...etc, etc, etc ( cualquier conbinado de pregunta vale )

La respuesta equivaldria a...Intenta ahondar en tus sentimientos, y descubrir si ese chico te gusta, y merece la pena que intenteis tener una relación. Si no estas segura de tus sentimientos pidele tiempo para aclararte, o si ves que él no te gusta, habla con él e intentanda explicarle tus sentimientos. Seguro que lo entendera...

Con lo fácil que en realidad sería decir lo siguiente: Consultalo con la almohada, y si el tio te mola pues ¡a saco, y si no le das calabazas con el tipico: ''No estoy preparada para tener novio'' o ''Me gusta otro''. Si, estoy deseando ver lo ''bien que lo comprende el chico''.

Fuera ironias. Me estoy desviando del tema principal. El como se complico mi vida. Segui mirando aquella sección de la revista; frunciendo el ceño ante muchas obviedades, y riendome a veces de ''supuestos problemas'', que en realidad eran tonterías.

Iba ya a pasar a la siguiente pagina cuando vi una carta que me llamo la atención:

_''Me he enamorado de alguien. Es alguien especial, alguien que siempre ha estado a mi lado y que siempre me ha apoyado. Alguien con quien he discutido, he llorado, peleado, reido, hablado...alguien que siempre a estado presente en mis recuerdos más felices, pero también en mis recuerdos más tristes. Hasta aquí nada nuevo, sólo que amo ha alguien cercano a mi._

_La cosa se complica si explico que la persona en cuestión es un chico, además mi mejor amigo. Pues no sería la primera vez que alguien se enamora de un amigo suyo, pero que os parece si a la suma añado que yo también soy un chico...Ah! me direis haber empezado por ese pequeño detalle, además añado que mi mejor amigo es heterosexual y que los chicos no le interesan más que para mantener amistad con ellos. Eso lo complica más, pensareis._

_Así pues ahora debeis de entender el jarro de agua fría que resulta para mi esta situación. Creedme si os digo que he intentado olvidarme de él, que he intentado verle sólo como a un amigo, pero es algo imposible. Cada vez que lo veo, comienzo a temblar de la emoción y siempre tengo miedo de que acabe enterandose de todo y se aleje de mi perdiendo su amistad. Eso sería horrible...''_

Antes de poder continuar leyendo, ocurrio un desastre en potencia. Al estar sentado sobre mi cama, y de espaldas a la puerta entreabierta, no me percate de que mi hermano había entrado sin hacer ruido ( ¿porque sera que tiene esa horrible costumbre? ), y cuando me quise dar cuenta, llevaba ya un buen rato leyendo por encima de mi hombro.

¿No sabía que te interesaban estas cosas TK?

En un primer momento no supe si se referia a leer revistas de chicas, o a sí me gustaban los chicos.

No...er...no es eso, es-es sólo que... Genial, tu intenta explicarte cuando parece que tienes guijarros en la boca, y tu piel adquiere el color del tomate jugosos y maduro.

Por suerte para mi, Matt ( así llama todo el mundo a Yamato, o Yama ), comenzo a reir, y me palmoteo la espalda, dadome a entender que no me preocupase. Vale no me preocupe, pero la pregunta era ¿ante que no debía preocuparme?

¿Ante que leía revistas para chicas y había sido pillado por mi hermano?

¿Ante que Matt guardaría silencio?

¿O ante que mi hermano aceptada mis supuestas inclinaciones homosexuales?

Ufffff, menudo dilema. Estaba claro que Matt había leido la misma carta que yo, como no iba a ser así, si ocupaba toda la hoja. Recuerdo que no pare de darle vueltas al asunto hasta verlo desde cualquier angulo posible.

¿Porque sera que me como así la cabeza?

Respuesta: Ni yo mismo lo sé

Así que decidi hablar con Matt, y para mi suerte ( o desgracia, según se vean los acontecimientos que pasarón después ) el se refería a la primera de mis preguntas, y por tanto la menos engorrosa de todas. Asunto fanjado.

Pero la cosa no quedo así. Yo no paraba de darle vueltas a aquella carta. Me sentía extrañamente apenado por el chico que había escrito aquella misiva. Debía de ser muy duro para él enfrentarse al hecho de ser hombre, y estar enamorado de tu mejor amigo.

No había terminado de leerla, porque Matt me había interrumpido, así que rescate la revista del cubo de basura al cual había ido a parar, y termine de leer la carta.

_...''Cada vez que lo veo, comienzo a temblar de la emoción y siempre tengo miedo de que acabe enterandose de todo y se aleje de mi, perdiendo su amistad. Eso sería horrible, no podría soportar ver su cara de asco y quizas de pena, por ser como soy. Perder su amistad sería lo peor de todo. Yo realmente lo amo, tanto que hasta a veces me duele y me ahoga, pero no por ello mis sentimientos pierden intensidad. Sin embargo, he llegado a un punto, donde me cuesta guardar la compostura cuando le tengo cerca, y en más de una ocasión se que me ha pillado mirandole con embeleso, y a puesto una cara extraña, como de enfadado. Tengo miedo de perder a Matt, así se llama mi amigo, y no se que hacer..._

¿Matt, un momento me dije, en que estas pensando Takeru, deja de hacer funcionar esa maldita mente rebuscada tuya. Hay más Matts en la tierra a parte de tu hermano, ¿que te hace pensar que este Matt, es tu hermano Matt?

Bueno la misiva tenía exactamente la misma forma de escribir que...pero no podía ser porque entonces...y eso sería...C-A-T-A-S-T-R-O-F-I-C-O...

Así que baje la vista para leer la firma de la carta, y en vez de encontrar un ''anonimo'', encontre un escueto:

Y,T

Bingo y...suspiro

Ok, puede haber multitud de personas que tengan esas mismas siglas, puede haberlas, estoy convencido, pero entonces yo estaba seguro ( y como demostrara esta historia no me equivocaba ) que aquellas siglas pertenecian a una sóla persona;

YAGAMI TAICHI; para ser más concretos, el mejor amigo de mi hermano MATT.

Y el destino me había jugado la broma de ser, con toda probabilidad, el único en enterarme del mayor secreto de Tai, la pregunta era; Bien Takeru, eres todo un Sherlock Holmes, pero dime ¿que piensas hacer ahora?

De momento nada, porque justo en aquel instante recorde con horror que me había olvidado de algo sumamente importante que tenía que hacer aquel día. Me había olvidado de ir a recoger el regalo de Kari...¡Ah si! claro, se me había olvidado deciros que Hikari ( más conocida como Kari ) es mi mejor amiga, y la hermana pequeña de Taichi, y al día siguiente era su cumpleaños...

Corri como alma que lleva el diablo a la tienda de discos ( había encargado un cd de uno de sus grupos favoritos, pero que actualmente no tenían en las tiendas ), y cuando salía de ella, ya más relajado y contento, comenzo a llover.

En realidad me quedo corto; empezo a diluviar, y yo no llevaba paraguas, y me estaba empapando, y tenía frío, y con las prisas no miraba por donde y como iba caminando.

La vida es extraña, cuando menos te lo esperas le da un giro de 360 grados a tu existencia, y es capaz de hacertela más fácil, o de complicartela de la manera más rebuscada posible. Creo que no hace falta que espeficique lo que me iba a pasar a mi.

Yo no podía adivinar lo que me iba a encontrar al doblar la esquina. Aún hoy me pregunto, ¿Que hubiera pasado si hubiera decidido tomar el camino del parque, y no el que pasa cerca de mi escuela? ¿Le habría conocido entonces? ¿En que habria cambiado mi vida?...

Pero no es hora de divagar sobre estas cuestiones... ahora...¿donde estabamos?...así si, ya me acuerdo...en el día del diluvio. Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta a la esquina, cuando el cordón de mi zapatilla se desato, me incline a atarmelo, sin percatarme que estaba practicamente en mitad de la acera de la calle, y entonces...entonces él salio de detrás de la esquina, tenía la misma prisa que yo en no empaparse, y choco conmigo.

SPLASH

Acabamos en el suelo. Recuerdo que me incorpore aturdido, mire a mi alrededor, y vi...vi los ojos azules más hermosos y profundos que hubiera visto jamas. Me enamore de esos ojos al instante, e inmediatamente me fije para descubrir como era la ''dueña'' de semejantes ojos...

Sólo que la ''dueña'' resulto ser el ''dueño'', y tenía muy mala cara, y empezo a mirarme como si fuera a retorcerme el pescuezo.

No sabía yo entonces, que el dueño de esa fascinante mirada se convertiria en la más ingrata, y a la vez más dulce pesadilla que jamas llegara a mi vida...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¡Buenas de nuevo! ¿Que os ha parecido? Este es el primer capi, y ya tengo escrito el segundo, así que dentro de muy poquito, dadme unos días para corregir, lo bajo para que sigais leyendo.

Please, dejadme vuestros reviews para conocer vuestras opiniones, y espero que sigais leyendo el fic una vez haya bajado el siguiente capitulo.

¿Que sorpresas habra?...ahhhhhhh eso sólo lo sabe Juli, y sus labios estan sellados, aunque si la presionais un poco, seguro que suelta algo la lengua...

Ja ne...

SxIxLxVxExRxDxRxExAxMxS

''Nadie es perfecto...así que disfruta de tu imperfección''


End file.
